Final Farewell
by Violet Raven
Summary: Boromir’s last goodbye to Faramir before he departs for Rivendell for Elrond’s council.


****

Final Farewell

__

Author: VioletRaven

__

Rating: PG

__

Summary: Boromir's last goodbye to Faramir before he departs for Rivendell for Elrond's council.

__

Disclaimer: *checks nametag* Nope, not Tolkien. Hence none of this belongs to me. *sigh* Ah well, I can still play with them a bit. :)

__

A/N: For those of you still reading Uuma Ma' Ten' Rashwe, Ta Tuluva A' Lle , it has not been abandoned, this was just a little ficlet that came to me in my 4th hour class. Hope you guys like it! :) 

------------

"So you are leaving now, brother?" A young man with long, curly locks and great sadness on a grim face placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder. His blue eyes glistened against the hard sunlight as water reached the rims, but did not yet spill down his pale face. On his tunic he proudly and reverently bore the mark of Gondor in respect for his brother, his best friend.

"Aye," came the reply. "Lord Elrond awaits, and though it grieves me to depart from you, Faramir… I must reach Imladris as soon as possible." The older man also looked dismayed, but there was no sign of any tears like those of Faramir's. The warrior inside of him refused to let him cry, even in front of his closest friend.

"Why such urgency, Boromir? From the tales, Imladris is not half a year's travel from Gondor."

Knitting his brows, the eldest frowned. "Mayhap it was not previously, but times seem to be growing darker. Fell creatures now roam freely as we have seen, and I cannot find any explanation, except for the rumor that The Dark Lord is returning." A great sigh escaped his lips, and Faramir thought he could see the man shudder. "Valar knows what evil is being unleashed now." He paused, then grabbed a few bags and began to mount them on his steed.

Faramir bit his lip nervously. "What is it that Lord Elrond wishes in calling this council?" As he spoke, the sky started to fill with brilliant reds and oranges as the sun found its place behind the mountains. He shivered slightly as if it were a foreboding, but Boromir seemed not to notice.

"Alas, I know not, but the secrecy surrounding it, I fear, is a strange omen." He stopped packing long enough to see a light of fear in his brother's eyes. "What troubles you so?"

Faramir opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and turned his head away to look at the sunset. "I am sure it is naught…"

Npw it was Boromir who looked concerned. "Naught?" He abandoned his packing completely and gazed into the other man's eyes. "You have always had the gift of foresight- tell me what you see!"

The younger one sat on a bench behind him and closed his eyes firmly. "I see no images, but there is a great burden on my heart." He opened his eyes slowly and rested them on the sapphire pair above him. "Could you not stay? Send men in your stead."

Boromir's eyes flashed cold with anger and resentment. "Send men in my stead? This task may be long and dangerous, brother, but I have taken it upon myself and do not regret my decision. Do you think me a coward?"

Faramir was well acquainted with Boromir's quick temper, and he knew that he had hurt the other's pride. But his only worry was for the man's life, and his premonitions made him fear for that. "You are too stubborn," he stated calmly, rising to stand next to Boromir. "I mean only to protect you from uncertain danger."

"I need no protection, least of all from you." Boromir's voice was tainted with venom as he glared threateningly at Faramir. "I fear not your 'uncertain danger', nor any of the evil that grows across our world. I would not back out like a weakling." He looked pointedly at his brother as he spoke the last part.

Faramir was silent for a moment. Then he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "I meant no offense. I apologize if my concern got in the way of logic."

There was an awkward pause and then, for what was possibly the first time that Faramir could remember, Boromir backed down. A gentle, forgiving smile curved upwards on his lips, and he embraced his astonished brother tightly.

"Nay, _I _am sorry. I do not wish to part on such dire terms, especially when I leave perhaps to my doom." He heaved a deep sigh, slowly releasing Faramir. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I have never felt fear ere the dark shadow began to grow across the world, and now I am beginning to feel it. I will go, without a doubt, but…" As he trailed off, a pleading entered his eyes, surprising Faramir once more. "Do you see my death in your dreams?"

The younger man leaned forward and kissed Boromir's forehead softly and reassuringly. "You are the eldest of Denethor's sons, and one of the bravest men in Gondor. You will fight hard, and perhaps change the fate of all of us, of your people." Jokingly he added, "Do not fear aught as trivial as death."

Boromir allowed himself a slight laugh, his spirits seemingly brightened a little. But he quickly grew serious, as was his nature. "Take care of our father. He will need you, and, though you seem to doubt it, he loves you." Faramir scoffed inwardly, but made little other outward signs of doubt. Boromir once again pulled him into a quick hug before mounting his horse. "Farewell, Faramir, my brother. Perhaps we shall meet again after the end of these dark times- if indeed there is an end."

Without another word he rode off and Faramir watched until he could no longer see the horse and rider. Those last words were still playing in his head, but as the dread inside him grew, he knew that there was little chance he would ever see his brother again. 

"Farewell, Boromir…"

FIN


End file.
